Sailor Queen: La Suprema Sailor Scout (Parte 1)
by dietermercury
Summary: Una historia inédita...
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Queen: La Suprema Sailor Scout

Esta es la historia nunca antes contada de una Sailor Scout que estuvo durante muchos años en creación… ella no es una chica común como las que hemos conocido en las aventuras de Sailor Moon… porque ella es más que eso… es Hiperhumana… ¿est{an interesados en saber sobre ella? ¿Quieren saber su historia? ¿seguros que quieren saberla?... Esta historia tiene muchas mezclas que tal vez polemizen a los seguidores del manga... pero creo que es tiempo de que haya algo nuevo... lo que están por leer es algo que tal vez mezcle algunas cosas conocidas de películas contemporáneas pero con una buena originalidad... espero les (os) guste...

1

En el principio todo era oscuridad...

No existía nada de cuanto hay en el universo ahora, todo se reducía a la absoluta nada... y así fue que repentinamente una mano creadora absoluta en algún rincón del infinito dio origen a todo (es conocido de todos el "Hágase la Luz"). Tal es así que surgen los cuerpos celestes, estrellas, galaxias, planetas... y la vida. Para ello una raza fue desde siempre la privilegiada de entre todos los seres vivos habidos y por haber en el universo: la raza humana, la cual se ha expandido en diversas regiones buscando dónde poder desarrollarse; algunos lograron prosperar, algunos no, otros más evolucionaron más pronto; de estos últimos surge una raza que sería la más poderosa: la raza Hiperhumana, de la que saldrían las Sailor Scouts de todo el Universo... ¿o es que creían que Sailor Moon y sus amigas eran las únicas? Bueno, ya que he diserado un poquito sobre esto hay que decir que tal fue su evolución que de un tiempo ya no eran procreadas... eran creadas por un cristal conocido como el Cristal Maestro... ¿en qué consistía esto? Las Sailors ya no eran cuestión biológica de reproducción... ahora eran creadas mediante las semillas estelares que el cristal creaba, cada semilla con un papel determinado para cada una... ya las cosas parecían andar bien en la Galaxia Central, donde la Suprema Sailor Scout Loor-Bel tenía el mando sobre todas ellas, por remoto que estuvieran algunas de ellas... hasta que una noche recibió una revelación...


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"2/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Revelación y rebelión/p  
p style="text-align: left;"El planeta sede de la Suprema Sailor Scout era el planeta Kylpheria, el cual se ubicaba en el corazón de Galaxia Central... para entonces la Hiperhumanidad se había desarrollado a tal grado que acabaron por tener que someterse a una natalidad artificial: ya no nacían, era cosa del Cristal Maestro hacer la tarea./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Durante milenios así se mantuvo todo, hasta que una noche, la Suprema Senshi Loor-Bel tuvo un sueño que la inquietó./p  
p style="text-align: left;"El Cristal le habló por vez primera... parecía estar cansado de seguir creando semillas estelares por el universo solo y le pidió a la Senshi algo insólito: procrear a la nueva Sailor. Esto parecía preocuparle a Loor-Bel, pues jamás había pasado por algo así la raza en eras, no te preocupes, le dijo el cristal, te ayudaré a concebirla y después harás que tu bebé y yo seamos uno solo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"En un momento comenzó a sentir preocupación:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿quién soy yo para semejante cosa?- se decía ella misma/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Pero de algún modo termino por aceptar el hecho de que el Cristal Maestro estaba llevando a cabo en ella su gran deseo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Y llegó uno de los momentos más anhelados: el nombramiento de sucesión, lo que conocemos como los destapes presidenciales, por citar un ejemplo en nuestro mundano lugar. Había entonces muchas expectativas sobre la posible sucesora, pero todas coincidían en que sería su segunda al mando: Sailor Galaxia Centralia, una Senshi con gran sentido del honor pero con un gran defecto: era muy orgullosa y además trataba adueñarse de la supremacía desde hacía tiempo, según ella, por legítimo derecho ya que para eso fue creada. En pocas palabras, no era una Sailor moral... y eso Loor-Bel lo sabía: dejar en sus manos a las Sailor Senshi era peligroso./p  
p style="text-align: left;"En fin, llegó el tan preciado día, y todas las Sailor que pudieron asistir, incluida la reina Serenity... y desde su balcón dio el gran anuncio. Desde luego, hubo mucho bla bla bla y todo lo demás... cuando llegó al punto de quién le seguiría, Centralia se puso muy erguida - pues sentía que era ella...- pero su semblante cambió junto con el de la multitud cuando repentinamente la Suprema hizo algo insólito: mostró su vientre en señal de que estaba esperando un bebé./p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Tendré una hija, una hija mujer; será el primer nacimiento natural de una Senshi en eras...-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿qué?- irrumpió Centralia - Eso es imposible... yo soy la que debería estar al frente... ¿y vas a dejar a una mocosa?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Centralia, no es algo que a ti te importe... es la voluntad del Cristal... -/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Eso es herejía y merece la muerte... ¿quién está conmigo?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Al parecer se le unió cerca de la tercera parte de las Sailors, algunas por la bola, otras por ser de las leales a Centralia. Y se desató una rebelión./p  
p style="text-align: left;"La Suprema huyó pues sabía que Centralia no se detendría hasta acabar con ella... le escoltaban sus tres doncellas: las Sailor Flans (sí, dirán que aquí me pasé de listo), Sailors que juraron alta lealtad a Loor-Bel./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Centralia las encontró:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- ¡Ríndete Loor-Bel! Hasta aquí llegó tu fantasía de un insecto...-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Todo parecía haber terminado, pero en eso las Sailor Flans atacaron y con ellas se les unieron más de las Senshi... lograron acabar con la rebelión de Centralia./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Posteriormente fue llevada a Juicio por los delitos de rebelión y Alta Traición, a lo que se le condenó junto con sus Sailors rebeldes al destierro eterno en el Negaverso/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- ¿unas últimas palabras antes de su ejecución?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Todos ustedes son unos idiotas... esto no se quedará así, juro que encontraré a tu insecto de engendro y le haré sufrir todo lo que no te pude hacer... ¿cómo me hiciste esto a mí?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Tú no eres moral, lo sabes bien... honraré la Sailor leal que fuiste... no la bestia en que tu soberbia te convirtió.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"Continuará.../p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p 


	3. Chapter 3

3

Nacimiento y Juicio Final

Quedé en que después de haberse sofocado la rebelión de Centralia que provocó su exilio al Negaverso, la Suprema Sailor se mantuvo por un tiempo alejada de lo que nosotros llamamos como alejada de los asuntos públicos, se retiró temporalmente para poder dedicarse de lleno al nacimiento de su criatura. Mientras eso sucedía, los habitantes de Kylpheria se vieron en una urgente necesidad: La guerra de la rebelión prácticamente costó mucho y no había manera de reparar los daños… así que el Consejo Supremo de Kylpheria que rigió en nombre de la Suprema tomó la drástica decisión: VENDER TODOS SUS RECURSOS ENERGÉTICOS AL NEGAVERSO.

Ya que se quedaron sin nada de energía decidieron extraer energía del Sol de su sistema… y como ese Sol difiere mucho del nuestro – ya que es una estrella bastante enorme- llevó a que empezara a colapsar por dentro: habían acelerado el proceso de expansión.

En cuanto la suprema Sailor se recuperó, llamó a su consejo:

-¿Qué han hecho? El Sol de Kylpheria se expande… ahora solo nos quedará poco tiempo antes de que devore al planeta. Se los advertí: extraer energía del Sol era un suicidio, eso ha provocado su expansión y dilatación…

\- Los recursos se agotaron con la guerra, mi Suprema, ¿qué quería que hiciéramos?

-¡Explorar el Universo! Como nuestros antepasados lo hicieron, hay muchos planetas habitables al alcance… pudimos reestablecer los módulos planetarios…

-¿Pide entonces que evacuemos el Planeta cuanto antes?

-Ya es muy tarde, estamos condenados a desaparecer aquí… sólo una cosa se pude hacer y es algo que debí haber hecho en primer lugar: tengo que usar el Cristal Maestro, es nuestra única esperanza de salvar y preservar a nuestra raza…

-¿Piensa enviar a la Princesa al espacio con el Cristal…?

Justo en eso empezó a dar una ola extrema de calor que estaba empezando a hacer estragos… Loor-Bel escapó y llegó a tiempo a su palacio…

-Preparen el lanzamiento… llego allá tan pronto pueda.

Iba por el cristal… lo tomó de algo que podríamos llamar el Semillero Estelar – una cámara donde se creaban las semillas estelares, por decirlo así – y se lo llevó a su palacio…

-¿Ya prepararon la nave?

-Sí mi señora, le encontramos un lugar – Dijo Sailor Flan-Schwein

Loor-Bel pudo ver el lugar… era un sistema solar de una galaxia no muy lejana… lo bueno de ello era que su sol era una estrella joven y muy estable. Mientras tanto usó lo último de sus poderes para hacer que la pequeña Kara pudiera portar el Cristal Maestro… dentro de ella.

Las Sailor Flans empezaron a preguntar:

-¿Y si le hacen daño? – dijo Sailor Flan-Schwein

-Será una extraña… -replicó Sailor Flan-Ivi

-La odiarán… la matarán – pensó Sailor Flan-Mimee

-No… todo lo contrario… será una guía para ellos… porque ella es libre de decidir su camino…

Y en ello, la abrazó por última vez antes de subirla a la cápsula que la llevaría a su nuevo destino…

-Adiós mi amor, los sueños y las esperanzas de la Hiperhumanidad están contigo… preparen el cohete…

Y en diciendo esto abrió un agujero de gusano que haría más rápido el trayecto… la nave salió disparada en esa dirección…

-Que las Sailors estén contigo… porque yo estaré contigo siempre… haz un mundo mejor…

Y el Sol de Kylpheria se dilató y devoró el planeta para después estallar y convertirse en lo que sabemos que se convierten las estrellas al extinguirse: un agujero negro.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Los Sweetman y la niña que cayó del cielo

Paul y Linda Sweetman eran una pareja feliz con personalidades afines – curiosamente Linda era mexicana pero que ya llevaba tiempo viviendo en América -, pero muy diversas entre sí. Ambos estudiaron Psicología en la Universidad de Washington… aunque curiosamente no se conocieron sino hasta que Paul iba con sus amigos a celebrar su graduación a un club de la ciudad de Seattle… ahí fue el gran flechazo de atracción entre ambos. Todo lo demás sale sobrando de contar, pues siendo muy caballero, Paul le propone matrimonio a Linda en un lugar tan romántico como la torre de la ciudad – ya se imaginarán después -; se casaron, justo cuando Paul regresó de su servicio militar tras la guerra del Golfo Pérsico de los 90.

Así transcurrió la luna de miel tan ansiada de los Sweetman una noche de otoño de 1992: tranquila, silenciosa en una choza que Paul rentó para la ocasión, la cual se ubicaba a escasos kilómetros de la frontera canadiense…

-¡Qué linda noche! – Suspiró Linda – ojalá así fueran todas…

-Ya lo serán, mi Sra. Sweetman… ¿en qué piensas?

\- No lo sé… tal vez en formar por fin una familia…

-Pero, ¿cómo? El doctor dijo que no puedes tenerlos… pero si quieres vamos a luchar para que los tengas y le demos guante de seda al Doc…

De repente, Linda contempló algo extraño en el firmamento… por un momento creyó que se trataba de una estrella fugaz… pero de pronto comprendió que se trataba de un meteorito que iba en dirección hacia el bosque… curiosamente les pasó como a 50 metros encima del techo…

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé- dijo Paul – hay que averiguarlo…

Paul entonces arrancó su camioneta Toyota Tundra 85 en dirección a donde cayó el objeto… Linda lo acompañó… tan pronto llegaron se sorprendieron de lo que quisiera que fuera lo que había caído a la Tierra… no parecía un meteorito en realidad, así que Paul dedujo que quizá era un misil Soviético, pero lo refutó cuando vio que no tenía ni pizca de alfabeto cirílico en ella… de repente, se empezó a escuchar como un crujido que salía de dentro… Linda se quedó detrás de su marido… una sombra emergía de dentro de la cosa extraña, cuando de pronto… emerge una bebé…

-¡Ay, qué linda!

-¿Cómo? ¿Un bebé en un misil? ¡No puede ser!

-Pero mírala… ¿quién enviaría una linda criaturita en una cosa así?- y se dispuso a agarrar a la bebé.

-¡No la toques! – Gritó Paul - ¿qué tal si es una marciana o algo así?

-¡No digas tonterías! Se ve tan humana para ser un extraterrestre o cosa parecida… además se ve tan preciosa… hay que quedárnosla Paul…

-¿Qué? No tiene ni tres minutos y ¿ya te encariñaste con ella?

-Vamos Paul, por favor… tal vez sea un milagro del cielo… quizá nos escucho y nos concedió a esta bebé…

\- Está bien, mañana vendremos por el cohete, creo que ha sido un momento muy largo para los dos…

Y emprendieron el regreso en la camioneta… Linda estaba muy emocionada con su nueva bebé, al fin sentía el gozo de ser mamá…

-¿Y qué nombre le vamos a poner a la nenita?

-¿Qué te perece que la llamemos como su mamá?

-Ay, Paul… no me halagues…

-Bueno… ¿qué tal C.J.?

-¡Cálmate! Ni que fuera la de Baywatch… mira ya hiciste llorar al bebé.

-¡Ya sé!- y poniendo un casete de los Beatles en el autoestéreo sugirió el nombre adecuado…

 _Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

 _With tangerine trees and marmalade skies…_

-Mira parece que le gusta esa canción- Dijo Linda.

-Pues vamos a llamarla Lucy… ¿qué te parece?

-Me agrada… entonces serás Lucy… Lucy Sweetman…

Y así comenzó la vida de la pequeña princesa Kara-Bel como una niña humana bajo el nombre de Lucy… claro que después de tanto pensarlo le pusieron por nombre completo el de Lucy Guadalupe Sweetman – lo de Lupita fue idea de Linda por supuesto.

…

Pasado algún tiempo, los Sweetman eran la familia más común de los barrios suburbanos de la ciudad de Seattle… Lucy aprendió de sus Psicólogos padres todo lo que necesitaba para adaptarse a lo que era el mundo exterior… desde temprana edad tenía mucha curiosidad sobre ella misma pues ya se daba cuenta de que tenía habilidades extraordinarias que el resto de los demás niños no… y eso le preocupaba por sentir que no encajaba con nadie… todos la hacían a un lado, le fue en un principio difícil atender a la maestra en la escuela, no tenía amigos y se sentía sola…

-¿Por qué soy tan diferente de los demás? – Se preguntaba noche por noche…

Lo que suena curioso de esto es que había noches frecuentemente en las que soñaba que alguien la llamaba… pero cuando intentaba alcanzar esa voz sólo se alejaba y terminaba despertando muy inquieta… no entendía eso, y menos sus padres por mucho que intentaron buscar el medio de averiguar de qué se trataba… tal vez sería su origen… ¿quién era? ¿De donde venía?

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Lucy se desarrollara y creciera como una niña normal, a tal grado que se convirtió en el cerebrito de la escuela – podrán deducir que como hiperhumana hacía incluso tronar a los mismos maestros -.

Eso no significó que no sufriera de acoso o que no hiciera nada respecto de los abusivos del salón. Un día llegó a lidiar con las chicas pop de la escuela… estaban acosando a una chica que era gorda y alta… lo triste es que era una "nerd" que llevaba sus libros de Harry Potter…

-Oye, ¿no tenías mejores libros? Eso de Potter es para ñoños…

-Es una "fenómeno"… - y fue para quererle escupir en la cara… entonces:

-¡Oye!- dijo Lucy - ¡si yo fuera tan sexy como tú tendría mejores modales!

-¿Ah, sí? Te voy a enseñar modales niñita… - y en diciendo eso, la empujo a un lado de la gordita… todos los que estaban de espectadores se echaron a reír.

\- Gracias Damas y Caballeros – comenzó a decir Lucy – porque no todos los días vemos un espectáculo de niñas perversas que muestran que son perversas ávidas de sexo con cualquiera a cualquier precio… - eso pareció enfadar a las divinas y la principal "Antonella" le respondió:

-Lo que pasa es que envidas lo que no tienes… eres una fenómeno y eso es lo que te duele… naciste fenómeno y te vas a morir fenómeno… y ¿sabes una cosa? Nadie te va a llorar cuando mueras… ¡Ay, Pobre fenómeno!

-Sí, lo qué tu digas… no querrás que la directora se entere de esto ¿verdad?

A lo que las divinas se fueron furiosas del lugar…

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí… gracias, no debiste hacerlo… ya iba a tenerlas contra las cuerdas…

-Sí, claro Adele… por cierto me llamo Lucy…

-Lupita…

-¡Órale! – Le dijo – ese es mi segundo nombre…

Por lo que parecía estaba empezando a tener a alguien como amiga, alguien a quien no esperaba en su vida… ahora empezaba a saber lo que era el valor de la amistad; comenzaron a salir juntas a varios lados, Lupita iba muy seguido a visitarla a su casa… todas esas cosas a que están acostumbradas las chicas de sus edad.


	5. Chapter 5

5

El accidente y la verdad

Al llegar a los 18 años y tan pronto terminó la secundaria – conforme al sistema educativo americano -, algo cambió su vida por completo: el día que se graduó en la escuela, iba con sus padres de camino a casa en la camioneta:

-¿Y ya pensaste que vas a hacer ahora?- le preguntó su padre.

-Bueno, creo que ya decidí qué quiero… voy a hacer la carrera de Leyes… - de pronto vio un coche deportivo que iba a alta velocidad… y parecía perder el control…

-Papá, para el auto…

-Lucy, ya hablamos de esto…

-¿Qué no ves? se van a estrellar contra el puente…

-No es algo que nos concierna, ya vendrá el equipo de rescate y… ¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa aquí jovencita!

Lucy salió del coche y se dirigió al lugar del choque, que fue a la mitad del puente que cruzaba el río. El percance fue tal que unos milímetros ponían en la cuerda floja al coche en que viajaban las tres muchachas… de no ser porque antes de que cayera llegó Lucy y agarró el vehículo por la parte de atrás haciendo que se mantuviera en tierra firme… sin embargo:

-¡Chica al agua!- Gritó una de ellas.

La que era líder de esas niñas se desesperó tanto que no advirtió que al soltarse del cinturón se salió del coche al momento que Lucy arrastraba el mismo para que no cayera… entonces nuestra amiga se echó al río de un zambullido en su búsqueda…

-¡Auxilio! ¡No sé nadar!- Gritaba desesperada intentando mantenerse a flote ante la corriente.

Lucy logró acercarse y tomarla del brazo antes de que se ahogara en el fondo del río… la llevó a la orilla a salvo…

-No te preocupes, ya estás a salvo… ya viene la ambulancia… - y con esas palabras Lucy desapareció…

-¿Fuiste tú, fenómeno? – apenas empezó a musitar…

…

Al llegar a casa, llegaron las chicas a las que les salvó la vida, junto con sus padres…

-Mi hija estaba en el coche y pudo ver lo que hizo tu hija, Sweetman – recalcó una de las señoras.

-Por favor, debieron estar alcoholizadas o algo así… ¿Qué les hace pensar que Lucy haría semejante cosa?- replicó Paul.

-No quieras negarlo – dijo otra madre – Lucy es un milagro, salvó tres vidas hoy… es un acto de suma providencia…

Mientras tanto Lucy oía todo esto en su cuarto… tan pronto se fueron, el Sr. Sweetman llamó a su hija para poder tratar el asunto:

-Te dije que no tenías que intervenir en esto, ya habíamos hablado de tus habilidades… ¡me desobedeciste deliberadamente!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, eh? ¿Hacerme de la vista gorda y ver que cayeran con todo y coche aplastadas al fondo del río?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo? Simplemente no te quiero perder…

-¿Perderme? Papá no seas ridículo, siempre dices eso para tranquilizarme pero ya no soy una niña, entiéndelo; ya tengo 18 años y ya es para que yo… perdón, papá, no quiero pelear contigo… lo siento debo irme…

Y se fue llorando a su cuarto…

-Paul, sabía que esto iba a pasar, sin importar cuánto quisieras evitarlo – le dijo su esposa – creo que es hora de explicarle todo…

-¿Todo?

-Sí, quién es, qué se supone que es… no podemos ocultarle esto para siempre… ya es toda una mujer adulta… ya debe saberlo…

-Está bien, voy por ella…

Paul fue directo al cuarto de su hija para llamarla… estaba llorando muy triste…

-Lucy… hay algo de lo que tu madre y yo te quisiéramos hablar…

Entonces bajó con ellos a la sala de estar y empezaron a explicarle la verdad que existía sobre ella:

-Entonces, si no son mis papás… ¿quiénes son? ¿quién soy yo? ¿por qué me dejaron aquí?

-Hay cosas que no podemos explicar muy bien… pero hay algo que quizá pueda ayudar…

La llevaron a la parte de atrás de la casa, en donde guardaban la herramienta… ahí le mostraron un objeto muy extraordinario que parecía misil, aunque en realidad era la nave en la que llegó a la Tierra…

-Te encontramos en esta cosa, esperamos a que llegara el Gobierno a recogerla paro jamás sucedió… parece que llegaste desapercibida… - le comentó Paul mientras le mostraba la nave.

-Esto – dijo Linda, mostrándole una especie de prisma de cuarzo – colgaba de tu cuello cuando saliste de la nave… se la envié a un amigo que tengo en el Instituto de Geología para ver de qué se trataba, dijo que no era algo que se viera en este mundo…

-Nada coherente a la Tabla Periódica, supongo – sugirió Lucy.

-Exacto, temo decirte que…

-No soy de este mundo, ¿Cierto?

-Lucy, no quise decir eso… es sólo que…

-Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos mucho de dónde vienes… sólo sabemos que te encontramos y te criamos como nuestra hija… - comenzó Linda a sollozar – no te pediremos que nos perdones… pero sí que por lo menos comprendas esto…

-Esperen… no estoy enojada con ustedes dos… todo lo contrario… aprecio que me dijeran esto, tal vez pueda explicar mucho de mí… es más, es o no quiere decir que los deje de querer… los amo como no tienen idea, porque por lo menos tengo una familia y unos seres extraordinarios a los que no dejaré de llamar Mamá y Papá…

-Pero ¿qué hay de tu origen?

-No se preocupen, ya lo averiguaré… pero ahora quiero desarrollarme como cualquier persona de mi edad… sólo quiero que me apoyen para la universidad… si aún lo quieren.

-Claro que sí, mi amor.

…

Aprovecho para hacer un pequeño paréntesis a la historia. Justo mientras esto sucedía, del otro lado del mundo – para ser precisos, en Japón – un hombre recibió una revelación que en un principio no entendía… resulta ser que alguien le llamaba en sueños a ir a América a buscar a la suprema Sailor Scout:

-Pero yo no conozco a nadie en América… -repuso.

-Ya lo harás… conocerás a la Suprema de entre las Sailors del universo…

Pese a lo confuso del asunto, decidió después de algún tiempo emprender el viaje, so pretexto de que estudiaría por ahí – al menos eso le dijo a su novia –… lo malo del asunto fue que en medio del viaje fue interceptado su avión en el que viajaba… y estoy seguro que ya se dieron cuenta de quién estoy hablando… y así es… mientras Lucy comenzaba a hacer sus estudios de leyes, Mamoru Chiba iba a encontrarla, pero fue asesinado por Sailor Galaxia al arrebatarle la semilla estelar, toda vez que posteriormente Sailor Moon se enfrentó a ella con el consabido resultado.

Lo que estoy narrando se desarrolla en un lapso de algunos años más tarde…


	6. Chapter 6

6

La Nave en el Desierto Mexicano

Nuestra amiga Lucy se empezó a desenvolver como no lo había hecho antes… se dedicó a estudiar Leyes en la Universidad sacando los mejores promedios que nadie sacó antes, tanto por cerebrito como por su talento interno… pasado el tiempo logró graduarse como lo sueña cualquier universitario: con mención honorífica, todo con un examen recepcional en el que dejó perplejos a sus sinodales.

A la salida del foro de la escuela, decidió ir con sus padres y su gran amiga Lupita a celebrar el triunfo; un triunfo que le parecía saber a gloria… para ello sus papás la llevaron al lugar más _grunge_ de la ciudad – hay que recordar que Seattle es cuna de uno de los géneros más bellos del Rock –: el **_Teen Spirit Club._**

Al llegar, su padre empezó a contar anécdotas de juventud que sucedieron en ese lugar, pues fue ahí donde conoció a Linda, ya que ambos celebraban por su cuenta su respectiva graduación; además, fue ahí donde le propuso matrimonio, teniendo curiosamente como tema de fondo la canción _Lithium…_ al menos esa y otras cosas más eran las que Paul Sweetman contaba alegremente en la mesa. Era curioso que de banda de ambiente se encontrara una banda tributo a la banda madre del grunge, y en la que había música total… es de mencionar que los Sweetman son grandes y fervientes admiradores de Nirvana, así que no se espanten de eso, al menos no hablaremos de drogas ni nada parecido…

El chiste es que era una gran noche de ambiente, excepto porque de pronto salió una de esas típicas chicas fresonas tipo Barbie Noble que se siente lo muy _HUGE_ y que se quejan de todo y de nada… sucede que a su vez estaban disfrutando de un partido de futbol en las pantallas del bar, para ser precisos Real Madrid vs Barcelona, y Lucy le echaba porras al equipo merengue, era el segundo tiempo cuando de pronto:

-¿A quién le importa? Quiten esa basura…

No puede guardar más respeto, le susurró Lupita a Lucy.

Y la cosa estaba tan tensa, pues Cristiano Ronaldo estaba con cada intento de anotación… que tiraba al travesaño para acabarla de hacer buena…

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Quiten eso! Oigan, pónganle al E! ¡Van a salir las Kardashian en un supershow _HUGE_!

-¡ ¿Quieres cerrar la boca?! – le respondió Lupita.

-¡A mí no me callas $%&*+^\\*/!

-¡Y con esa boquita comes!

Total que se puso la cosa a que ya se iban a los jalones de greñas de no ser porque un bartender de aspecto asiático apareció:

-Disculpe, señorita, está causando mucho desorden, así que tenga la amabilidad de irse por favor.

-A mí nadie me saca… ¿Qué no sabes quién soy?

-Si no se va tendré que llamar al patrón y no le gustará nada ello…

En ese instante, la Barbie le soltó un botellazo… que Lucy logró agarrar antes de que pudiera abrirle la cabeza.

-Metete con alguien de tu tamaño, niñita…

La agarró y la llevó afuera del bar, no la tocó así que digamos porque la habría matado en el acto, así que decidió atarla y llevarla de regreso… calladita y bien portadita…

-¿Se encuentra bien? – le preguntó al mesero.

-Claro… sucede buena parte del tiempo…

-Mi nombre es Lucy…

-Mamoru, Mamoru Chiba… mucho gusto… si me permite señorita, debo volver al trabajo…

Pasado un ratito…

-Oye, ¿ya supiste lo de la cosa rara?

-¿cuál?

-La que encontraron en el desierto allá en Mexíco…

-¡México, zonzo!

-Que dicen que es un ovni, pero que aún no saben bien que sea… ¿tú qué piensas?

-Puras patrañas… ¿qué no están para eso los de los Expedientes Secretos X?

Se echaron a reír… Lucy había logrado interceptar la conversación de los dos Marines… parecía ser la conexión que tal vez estaba esperando… quizá si iba a México encontraría las respuestas que necesitaba…

…

Después de esa noche, emprendió el viaje a México… el objeto encontrado se hallaba en el Desierto de Sonora, a unos cuantos Kilómetros de la frontera en Nogales… lo que se puede decir es que se encontraba totalmente resguardada la zona, pues parece ser que se tratabo de algo sumamente asombroso… por un momento pensaron que era un narcobunker subterráneo… pero hacía a curiosidad que en los exámenes geológicos, el objeto presentaba cerca de 50,000 años de antigüedad… ¿sería que ya nos visitaban los marcianos desde tiempos remotos como sostenía Von Dâniken?

Lucy estudió el lugar cuidadosamente para poder entrar sin ser apercibida… la cosa no duró sino un par de día… o tres a lo mucho…

Después de todo, se decidió a escabullirse al lugar en la madrugada… lo hizo de un modo tal que no fue necesario burlar la vigilancia, porque no había nadie al acecho… así que se acercó a la zona hasta llegar al objeto desconocido. Logró entrar, curiosamente había un orificio extraño en algo que parecía ser una consola de mando… vio que tenía los bordes idénticos a su prisma, así que se lo quitó del cuello y lo insertó… qué sorpresa se llevó cuando la nave se encendió por dentro… comenzó a recorrerla y lo que vio la asombró pero a la vez la asustó… encontró cápsulas criogénicas con cuerpos descongelados y hechos ceniza… de pronto sintió que alguien le llamó…

-Princesa… mi amor...

-Hola… ¿Hay alguien aquí?

De tanto que la buscó no se dio cuenta ya activó el despegue de la nave… los soldados quedaron atónitos de lo que estaban viendo… la nave se elevó y de pronto desapareció en un flashazo… al infinito…


	7. Chapter 7

7

Llegó la Hora

Mamoru se encontraba en su apartamento en la ciudad de Seattle… se hallaba cansado, pues fue una noche muy larga en el _Teen Spirit_ por supuesto… lo bueno es que ya había pasado lo duro del trabajo (fin de semana) y ahora podía darse unos días a gusto para él… al menos pensó cuando de pronto oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar… ¿quién sería? Al perecer no esperaba a nadie en ningún momento… no podía ser su esposa, pues se quedó en Japón… cuando de tanto timbrazo decidió abrir la puerta… y la sorpresa que se llevó:

-¡¿Usagi?!

Era ella… no era posible… ¿a qué se debía esta sorpresa inesperada?

-¿No te da gusto verme? ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Ahmmm… y yo a ti cariño… ¿por qué no me avisaste? Habría estado al pendiente y…

-Quería darte una sorpresa mi amor… además que no vine sola…

-¿perdón?

Resulta que vino en compañía de sus 3 amigas: Ami, Makoto y Minako… y eso complicaba un poco el asunto… ahora qué hacía porque su depa era muy pequeño para que se quedaran todos ahí… así que se acordó de la chica a la que conoció el otro día en el club, Lucy y llevó a las chicas a casa de los Sweetman… cuando llegaron resultó que se había ido de viaje, de acuerdo a lo que dijeron sus papás… pero aún así los dejaron entrar, pues todo amigo de Lucy también es amigo nuestro les dijeron…

-¿Y no sabe cuándo volverá? Lucy, quiero decir…

-No lo sabemos… pero sé que volverá… aunque no pueda asegurarle cuando joven…

…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar remoto que pareciera ser la selva amazónica del Brasil, un objeto extraño se hallaba en medio del mismo ante el asombro del reino animal del lugar… Su ocupante, que no es nadie más ni nadie menos que Lucy había recobrado el conocimiento… todo lo que oía eran voces como las que escuchan los que usan el Siri de su iPhone…

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Alguien puede explicarme todo esto?

De pronto alguien apareció como de la nada de la nave…

-Sé que has de estar confundida por todo esto… pero no hay mayor alegría para mí que ver a mi bebé convertida en toda una adulta…

Lucy se asustó…

-… no me tengas miedo, sé que no me conoces… pero yo a ti sí…

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy tu madre, Kara… Loor-Bel, Reina de Kylpheria y Suprema Sailor Scout del Universo… en la forma etérea que alcancé al final de mi existir…

-¿Kara? ¿Ese es mi nombre? ¡Todo este tiempo creí que era Lucy!

-Bueno… ya que empiezas a conocerme creo que es hora de las respuestas que estoy segura que te han tenido en incógnita y misterio… así que te explicaré lo que tienes que saber sobre ti… eres de Kylpheria, un planeta con un ambiente muy distinto al de la Tierra.

Le mostró precisamente la historia de Kylpheria:

-En el principio de nuestra civilización, logramos llegar más lejos que cualquiera otro de los seres humanos del universo… conquistamos hasta los más recónditos lugares del espacio… ahí fue donde pusimos a guardianes de los diversos cuerpos celestes bajo el nombre de Sailor Scouts… durante largas eras cósmicas nuestra raza floreció haciendo proezas…

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Se estableció un control de natalidad… ya no nacíamos, éramos cultivadas como semillas; las Sailors fueron abandonadas a su suerte, vendims los recursos naturales del planeta al Negaverso… en consecuencia nuestra estrella solar se volvió inestable… poco antes de que eso sucediera mi Sailor de más confianza, Sailor Galaxia Centralia, tramó un Golpe para derrocarme al rehusarme a dejarla que me sucediera… para cuando sucedió ya era demasiado tarde, Kylpheria tenía los días contados… el Cristal maestro me mostró todas esas calamidades y tomé medidas para ponerte a salvo…

-Oye, ¿qué es eso del Cristal Maestro?

-Sígueme…

Le mostró entonces la imagen de una caldera estelar…

-Esto que ves aquí es una Caldera Estelar… aunque yo lo llamo el Semillero Estelar. Aquí es donde se creaban las semillas estelares de cada persona sin importar su nivel humano… cuando se decidió que el cristal creara las semillas, estas daban a cada individuo un rol determinado: Sailors, obreros, líderes y así sucesivamente… desde joven me inquietó el hecho de que algo se perdió en definitiva con esto: el Libre Albedrío… ¿qué pasaría si una Sailor quería ser algo más que eso? ¿qué si aspiraba a algo mejor? Tú simbolizas esa idea Kara, fue por eso que me arriesgué tanto para que estuvieras a salvo…

-¿Y por qué no viniste conmigo?

-No pude hacerlo… aunque lo quise y sin importar cuánto te amaba… estaba condenada al igual que Centralia por ser producto del fracaso de nuestra raza: atados a nuestro destino…

-Entonces ¿Me quedé sola?

-Nunca lo estuviste… es sólo que no te dabas cuenta de ello…

-Quieres decir que…

-Estaba en tu conciencia…

-Eso explica muchas cosas… no estoy segura de esto, pero si de verdad soy una Suprema, estoy dispuesta a serlo… aunque sé que implique muchas cosas que no entienda ahora… por cierto, linda diadema real la tuya…

-No es una diadema… es nuestro símbolo como supremas… simboliza Paz, Concordia, Amor, Justicia y Esperanza para el universo… comprendo tu sentir después de todo, pero ya tendrás la experiencia necesaria para lo que debes hacer… si así lo deseas…

Sin dudarlo más, Lucy se preparó a sí misma:

-No voy a dudarlo más: deseo ser la Suprema Sailor Scout…

-Entonces mano derecha en alto e izquierda al corazón…

Comenzó a formularle un juramento de honor:

-Kara, hija de Bel, ¿aceptas el honor y la responsabilidad de ser la Suprema Sailor Scout del Universo?

-Acepto.

-¿Prometes usar tu poder para hacer el bien?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Prometes defender al Universo de sus enemigos y servir con Justicia y Lealtad?

-Lo prometo.

-¿Juras no caer en la arrogancia sino buscar siempre la Paz y la Concordia del Universo?

-Sí, lo juro.

-Y finalmente, ¿prometes ser tú misma a pesar de las adversidades? ¿Juras dar Esperanza a nuestra raza y a todo ser en el Universo?

-Yo, Princesa Kara-Bel, juro ser una buena Suprema Sailor Scout, y juro proteger al universo de cuanto enemigo haya; juro servir con toda la lealtad el mundo velando por el bien y la prosperidad de todo ser que exista en el Universo.

-Entonces yo, Reina Loor-Bel te doy todo mi poder y majestad. Te nombro ahora, Suprema Sailor Scout…

En eso dijo las esperadas palabras de honor:

-Por el poder del Cristal Maestro… ¡Transformación!

Lucy no sería la misma después de eso… ahora era toda una guerrera…

-Te ves maravillosa… tal y como lo soñé… ahora te tengo una misión: reúnete con las Sailor Guardianas del sistema Solar que están en este planeta, ellas podrán dar certeza de que tú eres la Suprema, además de que debes esperar a la Princesa Kaguya para que igual de fe de ti.

-Está bien. Gracias, Mamá.

Eso le saco lágrimas etéreas a su madre por la emoción…

En eso Lucy se dispuso a partir para ver qué podía hacer por sí misma… descubrió que podía controlar la fuerza de gravedad, toda vez que crear campos gravitacionales y agujeros de gusano… y por si fuera poco podía viajar más allá de la Luz… así pudo ver lo maravilloso del universo con sus propios ojos…

Después de un largo y bello paseo decidió que era hora de volver a casa…

Cuando llegó, qué sorpresa se iba a llevar…


	8. Chapter 8

8

El extraño regreso de la Sonda Voyager

Lucy volvió a casa después de aquel recorrido por el universo en el que tuvo el gusto de codearse inclusive con el Enterprise (ni con su velocidad Warp le daban el ancho)… y qué sorpresa se llevó cuando cruzó la puerta…

-Lucy, ¿eres tú?

-Soy yo Mamá… ya regresé y ya sé quien soy…

Sus papás se pusieron tristes – creían que al conocer su origen ella iba a menospreciarlos, pero todo lo contrario…

-¡Soy su hija! Sí claro conocí a mi verdadera mamá pero ustedes me dieron el amor que necesité para vivir… de ustedes aprendí mucho…

-Bueno hija – le dijo el Señor Sweetman – creo que tenemos invitados que quieren verte…

-¿Cómo?

Entonces se asomó y los vio…

-Mamoru… ¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperaba aquí…

-No fue difícil encontrar tu casa… al fin que nos hicimos buenos amigos aquella noche…

En eso una Usagi celosa se interpuso en la conversación…

-Mamoru… no me digas que hiciste algo con esta americana… - se dirigió luego a Lucy - más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada porque si llego a saberlo…

-¿y quién es esta chica celosa? Por el temperamento supongo que es tu esposa…

-Sí, Usagi quiero presentarte a Lucy… ah olvidé presentarte a las demás… ellas son Ami, Makoto y Minako…

Total que después de todo hubo una muy buena tarde entre amigos y familia… digamos que era como el volver de la hija pródiga…

Su mamá le confesó que todo ese tiempo de ausencia era como un no volver:

-Me tuviste muy preocupada… pensé que pudieron haberte apartado de nosotros…

-Oigan, no se preocupen, todo está bien… no me voy a ir a ningún lado… lo prometo.

…

Mientras esto pasaba, por otro lado en una base secreta en el Desierto de Nuevo México…

-General Williams, Señor.

-¿Por qué estamos oyendo el Himno a la Alegría, profesor Tomoe? ¿Es un mensaje de los Hackers Anónimos? ¿Acaso es el Estado Islámico?

-Ninguno de los grupos que mencionó posee material que sólo se encuentra en las Sondas Voyager, General.

El General se mostró muy asombrado… las Sondas Voyager fueron lanzadas al espacio hacía como 40 años… ¿cómo podía escucharse algo así a millones de millones de kilómetros de distancia?

-Lo que me da curiosidad es que la misma señal se reporta en las estaciones del desierto chileno, Australia y Puerto Rico – repuntó el profesor – además de que mis colegas dieron con algo que me da más inquietud.

Sus colegas – que no eran otras sino su hija Hotaru y la Dra. Setsuna Meiou – mostraron en la pantalla de la base de comunicaciones algo que las había dejado atónitas…

-Lo que puede ver viene de las cámaras de la Estación Espacial Internacional y del telescopio Hubble…

Henry Williams no lo podía creer… La Sonda Voyager 2… ¡A tan sólo 1500 km en órbita terrestre!

-La Sonda Espacial se encuentra en órbita con la Tierra… aunque me desconcierta cómo fue que llegó hasta ahí…

-¿Trataron de entrar en la caja negra?

-Lo hicimos, señor – respondió Setsuna – aunque aún no doy con nada que nos pueda ayudar a saber qué sucede…

-Es mi punto de vista si les parece – repuso el general – pero creo que la forma en que regresó a la Tierra me tiene en ascuas de que algo está por suceder… y no es algo bueno…

-Si le parece que lo diga… eso ya lo habíamos pensado igualmente…

…

En casa de los Sweetman la cosa ya estaba en ambiente… a tal grado que la familia decidió darles alojo a los huéspedes… Usagi se disponía a ver su perfil de Internet en su teléfono cuando notó que la señal estaba fallando…

-Oigan ¿alguien sabe dónde agarra el Internet?

En eso Makoto salió para la Sala de estar de la casa…

-¿Qué sucede chicas?

-Está en las noticias… debes ver esto- le dijo Minako…

Lo que estaban viendo era algo que no lograban entender… ¿una sonda espacial en órbita?

Lucy mientras tanto ya se estaba poniendo su pijama de dormir en su cuarto cuando una Señora Sweetman muy preocupada le gritó desde el patio que fuera a verla…

En realidad no era tan desconcertante lo de la sonda… sino lo que apareció detrás de ella… Lucy pudo mirarlo con sus propios ojos… era una mega nave tipo Día de la Independencia que emergió de las sombras… de modo repentino surgió una súper-tormenta eléctrica que interrumpió la electricidad de manera global… para después comenzar con algo desconcertante…

En todas las pantallas del mundo se veía lo mismo: el principio de la V Sinfonía de Beethoven en imagen de visualización como cuando la pones en la computadora en el reproductor correspondiente con esos haces raros y a veces psicodélicos que se producen al efecto sónoro… se veía en pantallas de plasma, lo mismo que en tablets, computadoras, celulares… inclusive en las salas de cine se observaba… después un holograma aparecía en el cielo…

-Soy Sailor Galaxia Centralia y vengo de muy lejos de su mundo, he atravesado un inmenso infinito de estrellas para encontrarnos. Escuchen con atención habitantes de la Tierra: entre ustedes sé que se encuentra una de las nuestras, durante mucho tiempo ha estado ocultándose y por alguna razón no ha buscado mostrarse ante ustedes. Les pido entreguen a esta persona a nuestro resguardo… aquellos que sepan sobre ella, el futuro de su raza está en sus manos. Esto va para ti Kara-Bel: tienes de aquí hasta que este planeta complete el próximo giro rotatorio… o sabrás lo que es ser tan insolente como lo fue tu madre…


End file.
